1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to improving user experience on a network, and more specifically, to caching dynamic content specific to a user at the edge of a network to decrease loading times for web pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet enabled user devices, such as smart phones, personal computers, tablets, gaming systems and the like have become prevalent in recent years. Given the proliferation of Internet enabled user devices and far-reaching Internet access, more and more users consume online content. As such, the location where a user accesses online content may be far removed from the origin of the content on the network.
With increasing distance between the origin of the content and access points from which user devices request the content, the time it takes to deliver data for providing the content to user devices increases. Additionally, in instances where a portion of the data to be delivered to a user device is lost and must be re-transmitted, the time it takes to provide the content increases further. As data delivery time increases, user experience on the Internet involving simple tasks such as browsing or loading webpages is degraded.
Some techniques have been implemented to reduce data delivery times for subsets of online content such as static content that remains the same for many users. Specifically, caches of static content frequently accessed by user devices are positioned at the “edges” of the network—or, in other words, copies of the static content are stored closer to one or more access points than the origin of the static content. Hence, in instances when the user device requests static content on the network where a copy of the static content is stored in a cache proximate to the access point utilized by the user device, the request may be serviced wholly from the cache absent communication with the origin server to reduce data delivery times. While this technique works well for delivering static content that remains the same for many users, caching dynamic content that is specific to a user presents additional challenges that affects delivery time.